Who Knew Projects were fun?
by hitachiingirl2506
Summary: Who knew projects were fun? When Hikaru and Kaoru get an assigned project together, what'll happen? Well, you'll have to read and see.... Lemony goodness inside :D Yaoi, HikaXKao One-Shot..


***Disclaimer* I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or the characters (:**

_Well, heres a one-shot lemon (: Sorry about my story Best I ever Had, it's sorta on hold, I have writer's block... Anywayz I hope this one-shot makes up for it!! Enjoy.._

**

* * *

Kaoru'sPOV:**  
Hikaru and I were currently on our way to Ouran Academy. Our fingers were clasped intimately and Hikaru was humming softly. I laid my head on his shoulder, glancing upwards, I admired his angelic features. Hikaru looked down and I felt a blush tint my cheeks. He smirked widely and kissed my nose tenderly. My blush deepened, his smirk grew wider.

"What an adorable blush.." Hikaru whispered. I sat up straight and continued to look at him. He traced circles on my cheek. I shivered at the coldness of his fingertips.

"Ah..." I shivered. "S-so cold.."

Hikaru laughed and pulled me into his chest. I closed my eyes and inhaled Hikaru scent. 'He smells so good..' I thought snuggling into his form. Hikaru wrapped his arms around me and chuckled. My eyes narrowed as I pulled back and looked at his face. He wore a charming smile and yet again, my blush deepened.

"I know what your thinking, Kao..." Hikaru said placing our foreheads together.

"Hm?" I replied getting lost in his hipnotic gaze.

"If you think I smell good, you could just say it..." He whispered ghosting his lips against mine.

"H-hikaru..." I murmured.

He wet his lips then brought a hand up to my cheek. Ever so lighty he fondled my cheek. I moaned at the caresses and I brought my hand up to keep his their. My eyes closed as I leant into his touch. He chuckled lightly and it warmed my heart. We simultaneously connected our lips. After several tender kisses and light pecks things got a bit rougher. Hikaru's hands pulled at blazer and sat me in his lap. His tongue licked my bottom lip wetly a couple times and I smiled then opened my mouth. He explored my mouth, while I wrapped my arms around his neck. His tongue pressed against mine wetly causing me to moan. We felt the car stop, but it would take more than that to stop us...

As Hikaru begin to roll his hips against mine, the driver began to knock at the screen seperating the back from the front seat. I moaned and Hikaru placed a finger up to his lips. I nodded and he pulled my tie and our tongues connected one again. When his hips started to grind against mine, instead of moaning, Hikaru sucked them in and wrapped his arms around my waist pushing me harder down against him. He broke the kiss and groaned while throwing his head back against the headrest. I bit my bottom lip and he opened his eyes and stared at me with lust-clouded eyes...

"Hi-Hikaru..." I moaned. "W-we gotta... go to class.." I panted.

"No.." He whispered bringing his lips up to my neck. He bit my neck causing me wince then he licked the spot and I moaned quietly. "See, you wanna stay with me..." He sucked my neck and I shivered.

"Hikaru..." I moaned again. "We gotta go..."

"Master Hikaru, Kaoru, we've arrived." Announced the driver.

"Fuck off!" Hikaru shouted back.

"Well, master, it is my job to get you to and from school so, I'd appreci-" interrupted...

"I'd appreciated if you'd shut the hell up..." Hikaru murmured against my neck. "I'm sorta busy right now..." Hikaru said leaving open-mouth kisses up and down my neck.

"H-hikaru..." I moaned. My hands shot up to my mouth as to push the moan back in.

"Masters, we've arrived 5minutes ago..." The driver announced again. "Your mother will be upset if she finds out your disrespecting me... again..." The driver said dully.

"Who gives a damn!?" Hikaru said grinding against me. I bit back a moan. "I'm trying to get my bro to orgasm, okay?" Hikaru murmured removing my belt. "Sorta hard to do when your interrupting.." I giggled. "Don't even think about opening that screen, we know were incredibly sexy, but that sorta wrong for an old dude to spy on us..." Hikaru added huskily.

"Hikaru... Shh..." I whispered.

"Masters! I demand for you to get out of my limousine!" The driver demanded.

"I demand you to shut up and lemme try to make my Kao orgasm..." Hikaru unzipped and unbuttoned my slacks and sat me up and pulled them down my thighs. He found the slit in my boxers and pulled out my member. He smirked at me. "Now were getting somewhere..." He whispered and began pumping me... I moaned at his touch.

"5minutes till class starts.." The driver said tapping on the screen.

"Fine!" Hikaru shouted to the driver. "Kaoru, we'll continue this later." He kissed me softly. He sat me down beside him and gathered his things. "Bye.." He winked then left.

"Hikaru! No fair!" I shouted moving my bangs from my eyes.

I groaned then placed my member back inside my boxers. Also, I pulled up my slacks and fixed my belt back in place. I wiped away beads of sweat from my forehead and fixed my blazer. Gulping, I pulled out a mirror and looked at my appearance. 'Hmm," I thought. 'I looked pretty hot still...' So, then I gathered my things and stepped out of the car. The driver sped off, I rolled my eyes.

Thankfully, Hikaru was waiting on the sidewalk near the garden infront. We smirked similar smirks and twined our fingers. We walked hand in hand to the classroom and made it just in time before the bell rung. Haruhi was sitting and copying down the equations on the board. Everyone else continued talking and once we walked in and took our seats next to Haruhi, all the girls began forming groups around us.

"Typical..." I murmured giggling.

"Morning Hikaru, Kaoru..." Haruhi greeted not bothering to look up and wave. She was too engrossed in doing the assignments before hand to alteast smile at us.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" Girls squeed. "Hikaru why're you sweating?" One asked pointing at me.

"I'm Kaoru..." I whispered wiping away the small beads of weat from my forehead.

"Hikaru? You didn't answer me!" She whined crossing her arms. 'Stupid retard..' I thought. 'She still thinks I'm Hikaru even though I just told her... What? Are the girls here that idiotic?' I shook my head.

"Thanks to me... I'm the reason why Kaoru is sweating..." Hikaru said flashing his charming smile.

"Kaoru is turning seme!" They screamed clapping.. "Kaoru! Kaoru! Kaoru!" They chanted.

I groaned and looked over at Hikaru. He sighed in disappointment. No one could ever tell us apart and it still bothered us, but we tried not to show it... The only people that can are, Haruhi, mom, dad and sometimes the other host members. Still, we depended on each other.. I frowned, but was quickly drawn out of thinking mode when the girls started giggling like idiots...

"W-what!?" I asked looking at the girls then to Hikaru.

"Kaoru, is sucha tease for poor Hikaru..." The girls said smiling. "Hikaru tell us how you handle it!?" They screamed giving me a headache..

"I would answer, but I'm not Hikaru..." I replied trying to sound as polite as possible.

"Kaoru." Hikaru called softly. "I swear these girls are retarded.." We both laughed.

"How can we get them to shut up?" I mouthed to him. He shrugged.

"How bout' you do some 'brotherly love' stuff from the Host Club." Haruhi said dully. "I'm trying to copy this stuff down and with the girls screaming it's sorta difficult..."

Hikaru and I exchanged glances and smirked simultaneously. Hikaru beckoned me with his finger and I walked over to him. The girls stopped chatting and watched the exchange. The room grew quiet as the girls axiously awaited what would happen next. I gulped too because, not even I knew what was going to happen next... I wave of anxiousness shot threw me and then I got nervous...

"Kaoru..." Hikaru purred. "Sit.." He said. I sat on the desk. He clicked his tongue. "No Kaoru, here..." He pulled me down and sat me in his lap. He brought his lips to my ear. "You okay with me kissing you in public?" He asked. I nodded and gulped. "Just making sure.

"Aww! A secret romantic conversation!" The girls yelled.

"I love you, Kaoru..." Hikaru said and our eyes closed as our lips met anxiously. Pecks, went to tender kisses. Tender kisses went from tender to french kisses...

"I-I can't take it!" They passed out and the teacher called attendance.

"Hitachiin Twins." The teacher called. We both looked at the teacher and raisesd our hands. "Great." We went back to kissing and watched several more girls faint. "Oh great.." The teacher sighed. "Hikaru, Kaoru, if you keep making the girls faint like this, I may have to send you to detention.."

"Whatever..." We said in unison.

I got up and went back to my seat. The teacher sent the nurses over and they carried the girls to the nurses office. During that time the remaining of us listened to the teachers teachings about trigonometry. I hated math, but I knew I had to learn it and atleast try to understand it. I drew pictures of Hikaru and I in my journal and made it look all pretty.

* * *

_Last Period._  
**Kaoru'sPOV:**  
Hikaru and I were in our last period class, Mr. Hagashi's class. He was the connections dude for gym. We were in the health gym class though... It was completely boring, we already knew about our bodies and what they were capable of... The next thing we heard was to choose a partner and Hikaru and I had already paired together, while a bunch of girls pouted. Haruhi paired up with class rep, Hikaru and I chuckled. The teacher said to specifically pair up with a guy and a girl, but I was the uke, right? So, I guess thats close enough, I smiled.

"Now class, we're having our 'Parenting and Child nourishment' unit so, I hoped you chose someone you can handle for three weeks..." The teacher cleared his throat. "Hikaru, Kaoru, I said to specifically choose a femal and male pairing, but since theres no one else to be paired with, you'll be stuck together, I suppose..." He looked at Hikaru and I then shook his head. "You will each be handed a baby that will cry, laugh, potty and will need constant attention. There will be recorders in them to sort of spy on your parenting skills..." He held up a electronic baby for an example. "You know what a baby does so I don't think I need explain it.. Haruhi pass them out.."

"Yes, sir.." She said then passes little dolls out to everyone.

She gave us the one with red hair and cat-eyes. I smirked. It looked like Hikaru and I then it began to cry... My eyes narrowed and I shook the thing. It got louder and the guys around us snickered.

"How the hell do I turn it off?" I asked Hikaru. He chuckled then shrugged.

"What would mom do, Kao?" Hikaru said with a smirk.

"Hush little baby don't say a word, Kaoru's gonna buy you anything in the world. Well, If that anything really sucks? I'll give you a... a.. a thousand bucks!" I smirked at my quick thinking.

"Hey, it stopped..." Hikaru said sounding shocked.

"Thank goodness..." I said and hugged the little toy. "What should we name it?" I asked looking up at Hikaru.

"I don't know... We'll think of something.." Hikaru said looking around before kissing my lips softly.

"Cool! It's eyes are opening and closing!" I said cuddling the toy.

"Kiss wasn't good enough was it?" Hikaru asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, it's just that this toy looks freakin' awesome!" I said.

"I'll show you awesome..." Hikaru said grabbing my hand. We walked towards the teacher and Hikaru asked a question. "May we go to the bathroom real quick?" He asked.

"Make it quick..." Mr. Hagashi replied with a smile.

"Gotcha!" Hikaru said and he towed me along with to the bathroom.

Once we opened the door and walked in he locked the door and stared at me.

"On the counter." Hikaru demanded. I sat on the counter and he smirked. "Good, good..."

He walked to the counter and began kissing my neck several times. He grabbed my thighs and wrapped them around his waist. He pulled back and I stared at him confused. He smirked then captured my mouth. His tongue invaded my mouth and my eyes closed. He pulled my arms up around his neck and I didn't mind. Hikaru grinded his hips against mine and I moaned. He rubbed my thighs and held me firmly against his body. His hips ground against mine and I moaned and clutched at his hair.

"Is it awesome?" Hikaru whispered with his lips at my ear. I nodded. He dipped his tongue into my ear. "Mm, thats nice to hear..." He sucked my earlobe and I moaned. "Too bad..." He looked at his watch. "5 minutes till we get home..." Hikaru picked me up, with my thighs still around his waist and carried me out of the bathroom.

"Hika, put me down.." I whispered in his ear.

"Nah.." He replied with a smile.

People were already standing up and waiting by the door. Many conversations were heard. The girls noticed Hikaru and I, I blushed. Hikaru rubbed my back and kissed my neck. Hikaru gathered our things and put them on his back. I ran my fingers through his hair and pulled gently.

"Rawr.." I whispered into his ear.

"Bad boy..." Hikaru said pulling my earlobe inbetween his teeth. I shivered. "5....4...3..2.1!" The bell rung and Hikaru was carrying me to the car.

We were in the hallway and guys stared after us in confusion. I clamped my eyes shut out of embarrassment. Hikaru continued walking and said good-bye to the Host Club. I tugged the baby out of the bag and played with its soft red hair... It even felt like our hair, I smiled. I heard the car door open and I was sat inside. I opened my eyes and Hikaru was right beside me. He closed the door and the driver drove off.

"Have a nice day, masters?" The driver asked obviously agitated.

"Yeah, we even had a baby.." I said smiling.

"Err, thats nice to hear.. How about you Master Hikaru..." He gritted his teeth together as he said Hikarus name.

"Well, pretty unsexces- unsuccessful.." Hikaru said chuckling.

* * *

_HikaKao Bedroom._  
**Kaoru'sPOV:**  
Hikaru and I sat in our room playing with the little toys hair. I admired how much it actually looked like the two of us. After a couple minutes we got bored. I laid the toy between Hikaru and I and relaxed. I yawned and looked at Hikaru. He was smirking widely and was taking off his blazer and his dress shirt.  
He threw them across the room and stood up off the bed. He pulled off his slacks and threw the too.

"Kaoru, I never got to make you orgasm like I said I would..." Hikaru said pulling off my blazer. He ripped my dress shirt and threw them both across the room. "Plus, it's good oppurtunity to do what parents do to make babies." He smiled. "Take off your pants.." Hikaru demaned.

I gulped and did what I was told... We were both only in our boxers, I blushed as I noticed a bulge in Hikaru's. Hikaru smirked and straddled my hips. He rubbed our erections together and he smiled. It felt nice without the pants on... His rocking against my pelvis made me moan and he started tugging at my boxers and soon got them down my knees. I pulled them down and he did the same quickly to himself. He pressed our erections back together and placed his full body weight onto my body. I wrapped my thighs around his chest and then down to his waist and shivered at the friction that caused. I did it again and he grabbed my thigh and looked into my eyes. He got off me and I sat up. He looked down my body and his eyes stopped at my erection.

"Suck me.." Hikaru smirked. He sat back against the headboard. "Come on..." He said impatiently.

I crawled on the bed and kneeled in-front of him.

"Theres got to be a better way of doing this.." Hikaru whispered. Get went to the edge of the bed and let his feet dangle of the edge. I smiled and crawled of the bed. I kneeled infront of him again and he nodded. "Continue." he whispered twining his fingers in my hair.

I nodded and grabbed his erection in my hands and licked the base to the tip. Hikaru shivered. I looked up and smiled. I licked the sensitive areas and Hikaru moaned and his fingers tightened in my hair. I sucked on the vein and he moaned again. I cupped his balls in my hand and rubbed them together a bit and took him into my mouth. He tried to restrain himself from pushing his member down my throat. He slowly rocked inside my mouth and I almost choked. I pulled him out and he shot me and apologetic look. I swallowed and he pulled me up for a kiss.

"Thats enough..." He whispered falling back onto the bed. I fell ontop of him and he smiled. He reached in the nightstand and pulled out lube. "Lay down." I laid down and the bottle popped open. He coated his fingers in it and probeb one around my entrance. I whimpered. "Impatient are we?" He chuckled and inserted the first finger.

He moved it around in circles and I squirmed around. It didn't hurt, but it was uncomfortable having this intruder inside me. I nodded my head and he inserted another finger. He scissored those around trying to stretch me out as much as he could. He inserted a third finger and moved those around and one hit a particular spot that made me yelp. Hikaru smirked and rubbed the spot somemore. I gripped the sheets and he added a fourth finger. It got very uncomfortable and moved around. It caused his fingers to press down on my prostate and I yelped loudly. Hikaru rubbed it and I gripped the sheets harder. He stretched out his fingers and pulled them out.

He pulled me up and sat me in a sitting position. He put lube onto his hands and rubbed them together. He mixed my saliva and the lube together and rubbed it on his erection. I licked my lips involuntarily and watched his motions. He pumped himself in the process and rubbed the lube on coating it everywhere he could.

"Kaoru..." Hikaru cooed. "Lay down."

"O-okay.." I squeked and he chuckled.

I laid on flat on my stomach and Hikaru pulled my hips up and his member pressed around my entrance bracing himself. 'Can't wait to finally feel him inside me!' I thought in my mind gulping. He clasped on of our hands together and pushed in slowly. He went all the way in then paused. I squeezed his hand and he laid flatly down on my back and kissed the back of my neck.

"I'm sorry, if I could fuck you a different way without the pain I would.." He whispered seductively into my ear. A tear ran down my cheek and I couldn't believe the amount of pain I was enduring. "Tell me when I can move. I don't want to if your not ready..." I buried my face in the pillow and breathed deeply.

I tried to focus my lower body and ignore the pain rushing through my veins. Hikaru continued to kiss and suck at my neck and due to the pain in my lower body I couldn't even enjoy it... As the minutes passed my tears stopped running and my lower halves pain began to recede. I squeezed Hikaru's hand and nodded my head. He let go of my hand and placed both of them on either side of my body gripping the sheets. He pulled out slowly then pushed back in at the same speed. I shivered and he pulled out again and pushed back in moving very slowly.

"I-I'm okay now Hika..." I whispered. "You can go a bit faster."

"Just making sure you were ready..." He replied in a caring voice. "I didn't want to hurt you... I want you to enjoy this, okay?" I nodded.

He slowly rocked inside me and I whimpered. He chuckled and I felt one of his hands grip onto my hair. He pulled roughly and my head shot back. He began thrusting into me 10x faster than what he'd been doing only a couple seconds ago... He pushed out almost completely before pushing back in roughly. I yelped when he hit that certain spot. I pushed my hips back against his and pushed him in deeper. We both moaned and his member pressed against my prostate again. I moaned his name and he just kept thrusting faster and faster. He hands left my hair and gripped my hips. He pushed them upwards until he finally made it fully inside me, I let out a strangled gasp and he began panting into my ear.

"M-more... Hikaru!" I moaned, yelled, well, pretty much demanded.

"Your wish.." He took a deep breath. "Is my command..." He sucked on my neck and thrusted faster.

Hikaru sucked on my neck harder causing a tingly feeling to be left after he was done. His lips moved from my neck to my ear and sucked on my earlobe. My moans were muffled by the sheets as I gripped them tightly. Hikaru groaned loudly and gripped my hair again. This time, he pulled my hair and my back hit against his chest. I gasped at the new sensation that brought. I was feeling very euphoric, but I knew that was only because of all the glorious sensations from my darling Hikaru. He thrusted again and my back arched. A new angle that felt so amazing! My hips were pressed against his like glue, well until he pulled almost completely out again then forced himself back in. Our hips reconnected and my body burned with a lust-filled intensity I'd never felt before. Hikaru pulled my back against his chest again and I wrapped my arms around his torso. His fingers danced down trails of fire down to my erection. He firmly took it in his hands and began pumping me to the rhythm of his rapid thrusts. My hips instinctively kept in rhythm with his thrusts, but I wanted to keep in-time with his hand motions too. I found a way to get 2x the pleasure and soon my hips were in-time with his wild thrusts and the hand-job I was receiving. I moaned out his name then the tip of his erection was half a centimeter out of me. He pushed back in and I gasped then screamed his name. He panted and groaned into my ear and sweat coated our bodies.

"H-hikaru!" I screamed and he continuously pounded against my prostate. "Hika, faster!" I managed to say before panting heavily.

"That's right.." He panted. "Moan my name.." He groaned. "If you want me to go faster." He bit my neck. "Your gonna have to b-beg..." His thumb dipped into the slit of my member and I mewled and whimpered.

"Hikaru.." I moaned thrusting into his hand. "P-please.." I whimpered. "G-go faster!" I panted harder. "Make me c-cum for you.." I screamed.

"I intend to!" He thrusted as hard as he possibly could into my slipping in and out with ease. He rubbed his thumb over the tip of my erection, while the other pumped me quickly. "Cum for me dear brother.." He bit my neck and lapped up the blood. I moaned and turned my head and our lips met anxiously. He continued all of his motions while his tongue sucked and teased my tongue. He sucked in all my moans and his hips weren't moving as fast as they were. He continued to kiss my now bruised lips and we parted.

He let go and placed his hands on either side of my hips and hit against my prostate. I connected my hands with the sheets and gripped tightly. No ones ever made me emotions go wild and crazy like Hikaru has... He makes me feel so good. We were now doing it doggy-style... I moaned and his hands went down to my erection again... My mouth was open as I moaned and took deep breaths... It was so amazing, the sensations from Hikaru... I was in pure bliss, to be honest, I didn't want this to end at all.... I pushed against his hips and he let out a wild moan. His pumped my erection and scratched his finger nail along the base. I gasped then groaned. He grunted as he continued to push in and out of me. He sped up his thrusts and panted very loudly.... We moaned each others names and my hands dug into the thin bed sheets. clutching them for dear life. The bed was gently rocking underneath us, I guess you could say thats how hard Hikaru was doing me right now. The bed banged against the wall softly and I looked up at the headboard. My eyes closed and Hikaru moaned and rubbed me with both of his hands. He panted....

"I love you, Kaoru..." He moaned.

"I-I love you too, Hikaru..." I whimpered. "H-Hika- Ahh!"

Soon, stars clouded my vision and Hikaru pulled my back to his chest again. I came into his hands, but he still continued to thrust in and out of me. He continued until he finally came with a shout of my name and the warm sticky substance filled me.... He collapsed on top of me and we panted trying to catch our breath... He pulled out and rolled over so, we'd both be laying on the bed with our heads buried in the sheets. After we caught our breaths we turned and faced each other...

He chuckled softly and got off the bed. I whimpered. He picked up the toy baby and placed it on the pillow above our head then got back into bed. "He fell off during our little moment of ecstasy..." I giggled and he smiled. "Your so cute.." He whispered and kissed me softly. "Who knew projects were fun?" Hikaru said smiling.

"True.." I yawned and snuggled up to his body. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arm around his torso. Hikaru did the same and we looked into each others eyes. The toy baby started laughing and our eyes narrowed in unison. We looked up to the toy baby above our heads and laughed.

"Well, apparently he liked that..." Hikaru whispered laughing.

"Wait a second, didn't the teacher say there was a voice recorder in that thing?" I asked curiously.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that..." Hikaru said kissing me softly. "Who cares?" Hikaru laughed then kissed me again. "You better rest because this isn't all I had planned, this is just round 2..." Hikaru said smiling. I gasped.

"My backside hurts.." I whispered scowling at him.

"Sorry... Hope you can walk tomorrow..." Hikaru said the last sentence teasingly.

"Very funny Hikaru.." I whispered and kissed him. "Let's just get to bed..." I murmured and shut my eyes.

"Love you.." He whispered.

"I love you too..." I replied.

We fell asleep locked in each others embraces. My legs around Hikaru's, his arms around mine... My dreams were of the spectacular thing that had just happened only a couple minutes ago... Our faces were close to each others and we breathed softly against each others lips...

* * *

_The next day...._

**Kaoru'sPOV: **Hikaru and I had woken up hours ago and we were in our last period class. Gym, health class.... We were instructed to bring our toy baby we'd been given. The teacher asked to speak with us privately and Hikaru and I looked at each other worriedly. Hikaru took my hand and squeezed lightly. The teacher told us to follow him into his office and Hikaru nodded. We walked in after the teacher and he motioned for us to sit. We sat down and the teacher sat in his leather seat. He looked at us with narrowed eyes. I gulped, oh boy....

"Hikaru, Kaoru..." The teacher begun. "We listened to your little extravaganza last night... Err, would you care to explain?" The teacher asked in a serious tone. "I don't intend to hear details though.."

Hikaru cussed under his breath. "Mom was watching a dirty video with dad last night and they decided to get a little loud in the hallway..." Hikaru started..

"Dad couldn't wait so, he just sort of did mom in the hallway..." I finished looking at Hikaru, he winked. "Can you say loud?"

"Tell me about it Kao..." Hikaru said smiling. I bit my bottom lip and smirked.

"Oh, uhm, err..." The teacher said confused. "Well, then, never mind you may go back in the room with the others..." The teacher sighed.

Hikaru and I walked out of the office. I looked at Hikaru and we both smirked identically.

"Do you know what I'm thinking?" I asked Hikaru, he nodded.

"Lets fuck in the bathroom..." Hikaru grabbed my hand and ran into the boys bathroom, he locked the door behind us.

He put me on the counter and began kissing all over my face, I smiled, this was sort of deja vu... I wrapped my arms around his neck and we kissed each other passionately and we begun what had happened the previous night, until a knock at the door.

"Hikaru, Kaoru!" Our teacher yelled. Hikaru and I looked at each other.

"Dammit..." Hikaru whispered under his breath. The teacher barged in and examined our current situation....

"I-I.... We can explain..." I started but then shut up......

"How about I just leave and pretend this didn't even happen?" The teacher asked and backed away back to the door.

"Okay, you do that..." Hikaru said then begun kissing me again... 'Awkward...' I thought smiling and completely melting into the hot kisses I as receiving from Hikaru......

* * *

_So, did you like it? I was gonna make the lemon longer, but with your mom trying to hover and look wat your typing, it's sort of difficult... (: Anywayz review please! :)_


End file.
